Red Dreams
by Break4Volturi
Summary: A girl and her dad are split apart by vampires that are evil. The girl finds herself in a very dramatic scene and in incredible danger. This has 3 Genres. Drama. Mystery. Romance. This is only the first part...whats next?


Red Dreams- A short on going Novel

Chapter One- Wonders

* * *

Have you ever wondered…if Vampires were real? Could they all be real? Is it possible to believe and see them? You can always go to the real world and back. Dreams are ways to different dimensions. Just close your eyes…and dream. There was once told a story that all these things were real…just upon your eyes they were invisible. Crazy stories lead you into different worlds. So that you can believe. Just not that far to where you need help getting out. But I'll tell a story about a girl. This all starts with one thing. A murder. "Dad!" said Jamie. "Yeah pumpkin?" "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this murder would you? I mean there have been 6 this week in the same place but the 7th is leading somewhere else they're saying on the news." ( Jamie's dad was a C.O.P) "Eh probably just some old guy chasing down people." "Very funny, dad" "You'll be fine just stay out of Clarkson's Creek okay?" "Got it…" Jamie said sarcastically. "You were there this week weren't you!!!" "Well…" "Don't make me put you on house lock" "Oh don't count on that dad" "Here's your breakfeast…" "Eh it smells…. Like onions and it's homemade oatmeal? I think I'll pass on this one…" "C'mon! You know you got to eat something." " I have to go dad, the bus is here. Love ya!" "Love you to…oh and me and the guys are going to head down and check out the murdering situation…stay home for a while tonight. Or go to the movies with a friend….the money is on the table." (When I say "I" that doesn't mean me! It means Jamie) The movies was probably out of the question…and I probably would not be going. When I got to school it wasn't like usual. It was weird. I really felt out of place that day. It was almost high school graduation. You know what that means. College. I didn't have any friends. But I was okay with it. I went to 1st period which was Math Class, also my best subject. I was bummed when I found out we were doing pie. I giggle everytime I think that a math subject's name was "Pie". " Jamie…Jamie…JAMIE!!!" said Mrs. Box I flinched and almost screamed. "DETENTION!" said Mrs. Box I shrugged and just played with my hair looking very confused. I got up and ran out of class. I felt sick. Everyone knew something was wrong. Everyone looked at me. I ran outside. Where my dad said not to go. Clarksons Creek. My dad was not there. I saw foot prints and little trickles of blood. I cried so hard. As I looked at my hand I was now bleeding too. I knew something had happened and that soon I would be gone too. I heard a very loud roar in my mind. I knew I had fell to the ground. I knew my eyes shut. I knew I was probably dead. But I could of swore seconds later…I was in the forest

"Hello? Is anyone there?" said Jamie. Hiss!!! Hiss!!! Hiss!!! "Ahhhh!!!!" It was pitch dark. I felt something grab me. The next thing I know, all I saw was red eyes. I thought for a second. I was trying to convince myself that it was an albino rat. The red eyes came closer…closer… and closer until I found myself waking up screaming. My dad. Of course he was there making sure everything was okay. "Dad it's okay it was just a bad dream" " Pumpkin you do not just go waking up in the middle of the night screaming for help, were taking you to the hospital." I mumbled to myself " I do not want to go." "I don't care what you say, we are going" That night the doctors said that it is normal for every human. Just not likely. I went to sleep AGAIN that night. This time… all I kept dreaming of was me by Clarksons creek….the words ran threw my head. Clarksons creek, murder, blood, eyes, red, dreams. I woke up. It was exactly 8:45….. I was late. My dad usually wakes me. I knew this had to be a bad dream also. (Word from the author: Hello. The first part of a story was a dream from the morning and at the waking up it ends ….but is this also a dream for Jamie? Find out! Keep reading! ) I walked downstairs. Finding my dad a wreck.. by the way…. His name is mike. " Sorry pumpkin, I've been doing some work and forgot about the school thing." I couldn't believe he forgot, yet he seemed serious. "Um that's cool dad…" "How about you just stay home for the day?" "Fine with me" I really didn't care of the fact that I could stay home yet I was surprised and stunned. I knew I wanted to go. To clarksons creek. So I did. I was able to trick my dad into cleaning the house. It was quiet there. Silent. It felt like fall. But it was Arizona. So I knew it was just a hallucination. I sat down. Waiting for something to happen. Yet I sit there waiting….waiting….waiting. Then a few minutes later I heard something. A flash back of my dream came. Red eyes. I brushed my hand threw my hair very carefully. I stood up….just about ready to make a dash for it. My last words: "No.." I had heard a growl. But bigger than a wolves growl. I ran as fast as I could until I saw something run...fast. A blur of tears in my eyes grew as I screamed for my dad. I felt a sudden slow down in my feet and something pick me up. It felt like I was running in slow motion. Then a sudden wind blew tears out of my eyes. That was all I remember of that day. Then I woke up on my couch. I knew it. A dream. But I still felt like it was real. I sat up and looked out the window. It was dark. Darker than usual. I breathed hardly and heavily. I thought in a quiet whisper. Dad. I walked upstairs with the remote…just incase. My dad was not home. I swallowed. Then I went and grabbed the phone to call him. I got a voicemail: Jamie, your going to be home alone. Stay in the house. Make no decisions. Don't decide to do anything from here on. Lock the doors. Remember. No decisions. Nothing. Be careful around knifes. Anything sharp. Do not. I repeat Jamie do not cut yourself or get even a trickle of blood on anything. I whispered into the phone after it beeped. "Daddy where are you. I need you and I'm scared. Where are you? What's going on…? I want to know what you know about….Clarksons…..creek. Please call me back. I'll do exactly as you say." I started crying so hard. But I remembered what I was told to do. No decisions. No blood. I choked on my breath. I coughed at the scene. I was told to stay in the house. But how could I? Nobody was there. I knew something was wrong. I had to go somewhere. I thought. No decisions. I remembered not to do anything that made a hard, and weird thinking decision. I thought I should probably do something…. Even though. It was not what my father said. To be continued…


End file.
